Tender
by Mrs Don Draper
Summary: A missing scene. Takes place before Thor brings Loki back to Asgard. How does Thor get Loki to cooperate? I apologize for my probable misuse of the Old Norse language as well as Old Norse mythology.


When he comes to, the first thing Loki notices is the metal gag cinching his mouth shut with the force of what feels like a hundred needles piercing his lips. From the intricate muzzle flows a steel chain that ends in a link bolted to the floor. An attempt to move his arms proves futile as they are shackled behind him at wrist and elbow, disallowing him from even bending his arms to relieve the ache setting in. His ankles are bound just so as to keep him in a permanent kneeling position. His only light comes from a window fifteen feet off the ground: barred, screened, and behind bullet-proof/shatter-proof glass. Four grey walls surround him, interrupted only by a steel door that is no doubt bolted shut. His endeavors at magic prove otiose. He surmises there must be some sort of device draining him of his immortality, or something that at least suppresses it. He is too weak to feel anything but apathy at his situation. He feels almost disinterested when he hears several bolts being opened. A high pitch chime goes off when the door opens and someone walks in. Raising his dull brown eyes, his interest is piqued.

"Brother, they want me to return you to Asgard," Thor says solemnly.

_Obviously. _

"Are you in much pain?"

_What an asinine question. How had the naïve golden boy thought his captors would treat him?_

Thor pulls out a ring of six silver keys, one for each restraint holding him in place. His ankles are the first to be freed, and he unthinkingly jumps from the concrete floor as one of his humilities is removed. But his legs do not yet remember how to support his weight, causing him to crash with sickening cracks to the unyielding floor before Thor even has the chance to catch him. Loki lets out an involuntary gasp of pain as skin tears from his face and bones jostle uncomfortably against already raw nerves. He is unable to move himself from the floor with his arms incapacitated. Seconds later, Thor is at his side grasping his shoulders tightly to lift him back up. With the pained growl of an injured animal, Loki violently wriggles in his hold, wishing a thousand curses upon him and his so-called group of heroes.

_H__vers manns níðingr! You deserve nothing but dishonor._

Unknowing of the insult echoing in Loki's tortured mind, Thor only grips tighter in the fear that his brother may further injure himself.

"Brother, please! Cease this struggling! I am here only to take you home where you will be tried only by those beings who know thee well. No mortal shall judge or harm you."

Loki only glares at him, eyes shining as the light of hate illuminates them. _As if it were a comfort! _He would be spitting if he could speak. _Mortals cannot harm me. Mortals cannot judge. Gods can wound. Gods can judge._

Sighing sadly, Thor grabs two more shining keys; his arms and hands are free. Loki will not give him the satisfaction of rubbing his pained joints. He can feel the pity rolling off his old brother in waves that serve only to enrage him further, putting the fight back into his sore shell. His fists beat down on Thor's chest fruitlessly, his powers and strength sapped from his body. Against his will, tears well up in his deadened eyes, flowing freely to mingle with the blood that had dripped from his forehead to his chin and cheeks.

"I take no pleasure in this task," Thor intones, catching Loki's wrists in his large hands.

The more he is placated and the less power he has, the more Loki fumes and fumbles, regardless of whether or not he will hurt himself. Grasping both his hands in one of his, Thor uses his other to softly card through Loki's once-silky black mane. Quite suddenly, Loki's convulsive motions cease at the gentle ministration. Loki had been expecting nothing short of violence on his brother's part, especially after what he had done to him, to his friends, to his brother's home away from home. He had expected to be yelled at, punished, beaten, cursed. But not this. Never this.

Stepping closer to his brother, Thor releases Loki's hands to pull him closer, caressing his back, soothing the ache from his tired bones, never ceasing the easy slide of fingers across his scalp and through his strands of black. Loki knows he should be pushing him away, should be fighting and lashing out, should be pushed forward by hatred for Thor and everything he stands for, but he doesn't. He _can't._ It's as if someone hit a pause button and they're the only two who exist anymore. Unexpectedly, Thor begins a hoarse version of a song Gaea sang to them as children about two men who grow up to be warriors, strong men who fight side by side. The men in the song rely on each other's strength and skill to conquer all obstacles. Through inhuman bonds, they find themselves immortal, protecting the world and being each other's constant companion throughout the ages. Loki sobs into Thor's shoulder at the memory.

When the song ends, the reality of their situation sinks back in, and they separate. This time when Thor grabs the chain to lead Loki from his cell, he goes without a fight.


End file.
